Suterusu Yaban
Suterusu is the summoner of the Panthers(RedKnuckles) and arch enemy of Kinguraion. Background Though Suterusu grew up as a spoiled only child, he never became arrogant or believed that just because he had money that he was perfect in every single way. After a few years of a rumor that a his village was secretly harboring missing-nin from all around the world and allowing them a way to get stronger, this lead to the village and his family being destroyed by (unknwon to him) Iwagakure and Kirigakure ninja. Suterusu had escaped as he had seen it coming and actually listened to what everybody said, while his family believed it was just a rumor and nothing to worry about. Suterusu did not feel any grief that his family was dead because to him they never really were a family, they barely took care of him with it always left to the maids, they barely ever saw him or spent time together with him, and when he would complain they though if he got a new toy or something that he would just forget about it. As he was traveling on the brink of death, by sheer luck did he run into the boss and leader of the Panthers(Redknuckles), Unaru. Unaru took him to the Labyrinth as he thought that a boy this young should die and as Suterusu was raised, The big panther saw that the young boy would fight even kill to survive. Unaru realized that the Labyrinth was also corrupting Suterusu to be a ruthless killing monster and Unaru loved while already planning to have the boy achieve their revenge on the Lions(RedKnuckles). When he was at a good age, Suterusu learned and adapted to their hate of the Lions and swore that they would have their revenge. Appearance Suterusu is a dark-skinned man with tattoos all over his chest, he is usually seen in an all black tight outfit with a yellow or sometimes silver belt while choosing to wear boots instead of sandals. Personality Suterusu is a very distant, aggressive, aggressive person to everything except his summon as they are his real family. He is known to attack anything that looks at him funny or does something to him that he decides is wrong. Abilities Though Suterusu will attack almost anything, he is known to keep a calm head. Being a summoner of the panthers, Suterusu specializes in assassination, as his summons or very quick to get the job done. Taijutsu The people Suterusu has fought that actually survived call him a predator in every way, he thinks everything through but he is also as ballistic as a rabid wild animal. Ninjutsu Suterusu has very large chakra reserves so he loves to use techniques that will tear things apart and do great damage to pretty much anything. Nature Types Suterusu has been mistaken for a Kumogakure shinobi plenty of times because of his looks, skill with swords, and his mastery over Lightning and Water natures. Kenjutsu Suterusu is very skilled with a Cleaver Sword as he has met and been trained by plenty of swordsmen, including Darui himself.